


Just Play It Cool

by celestialCetacea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialCetacea/pseuds/celestialCetacea
Summary: Elizabeth Ray decided to make her summer more lively by going to the Spider-Man: Far From Home premiere in Los Angeles, hoping to catch a glimpse of her favorite actor: Tom Holland. While meeting the man of her dreams, she finds herself caught in the midst of a big Marvel corporate secret that's trying to be covered up. Now she's stuck between staying quiet and changing the cinematic universe forever.





	Just Play It Cool

I awake to the rhythmic throbbing of my forehead. I groan out from the pain, expecting to hear my voice reverberate around the room, only to have it silenced shortly after leaving my breath. I open my eyes to nothing but darkness all around me. From within the darkness of the musty, sound-proof room a bright flash of white burns my retinas. I blink a few times, letting my eyes adjust to the sudden change. I glance up at the overhanging lamp now directed at my face. The glint of sunglasses reflects to the left of the lamp, alerting me to the other person in the room. I attempt to brush a piece of hair from my face, only to realize that my arms are bound behind my back. Panick swells in my throat, as I struggle to break free of my restraints. 

“You do realize that’s not going to work, right?” emits a male voice from behind the lamp.

I squint my eyes and try to focus on the figure standing behind the lamp. The only thing visible to me is the little electric blue watch face reading the time: 10:36. AM or PM, I’m unsure. 

“Where am I?” I managed to squeak out, my voice scratchy like I haven’t had anything to drink in hours. 

“That’s classified,” he responds, slowly moving his face into the lamplight.

I can tell he’s older from the worry lines running across his forehead into the clean-cut salt n’ pepper of his hair. Below his face is a suit that has been well-worn over the years, but still gives off the impression that this man is a man of business. He lowers himself onto his elbows on the table below him, and glances up at me through the sunglasses hiding his eyes. 

“Do you know why you’re here, Ms. Ray?” He inquires, raising a single eyebrow at me. 

I ponder on it for a moment, then shake my head. My memories from the past few days are drawing a blank. He shakes his head and lets out a low chuckle. 

“Ms. Ray, over the course of the last week, you have become a threat to the secrecy of Marvel Studios. I’m afraid we’re going to have to interrogate you.”


End file.
